Lab's Lab
'''Lab's Lab '''is a area of the map inhabited by Lab, a green Bin Weevil. You can play two types of puzzle game here, the Test Subjects and the Daily Brain Strain, and you can also buy Bin Bots or reedeem various codes here. History Lab's Lab has been in the Bin since 2010. It was added with the main intention of housing the Daily Brain Strain. Later on in 2010, it was possible to practise each individual series of questions (Test Subjects). In 2011, many new series of questions were added, until around June 2011. In early 2012, a Code Machine was added to Lab's Lab, where you can enter any codes you find from Binweevils Top Trumps cards. This was soon opened up to any keyword code you recieved from Binweevils merchandise. In December 2012, the video pod from the left of Lab's Lab was removed and replaced with the 'Bin Bot's claw machine', the place to recieve Bin Bots. In mid-2013, a second Bin Bot machine was added directly next to the Lab's Lab building. It introduces a new way of getting Bin Bots, via combinations. Appearance Labs Lab is based on a book titled 'I AM WEEVIL'. A pile of books is in the background with a giant pool ball on top, which is Lab's Lab. Previously there was a pod on the right of Lab's Lab, however this was removed to allow space for the Bin Bot Machine. Puzzles Daily Brain Strain ''Main Article: Daily Brain Strain '' The Daily Brain Strain is a short quiz that tests your brain agility in several areas. It can earn you large amounts of XP and a little bit of Mulch , but it can only be played once a day. In the past it was possible to perform a complicated glitch allowing you to play it an infinite nuber of times earning the maximum amount of Mulch and XP, however, this glitch has been fixed. It has some challenging and some easy questions, e.g. 'How many squares are there?'. You can do it once a day and is very useful. It can give lots of mulch and XP. You can earn around 10-60XP and 100-500 mulch. The better you do and more questions you answer the more currency you will get. Lots of weevils go to Lab's Lab to do this quick test for XP and Mulch. It is one of the popular games in Bin Weevils. These quizzes test your understandings. It has been in the bin since about the early 2010s. The Daily Brain Strain can help weevils level up and earn lots of Mulch. It is estimated more than 125 weevils play the game. Test Subjects ''Main Article: Test Subjects '' Test Subjects are very short puzzles that each practice a different aspect of the Daily Brain Strain. While you cannot earn Mulch or XP from these, many players report it is easier to win the Daily Brain Strain after playing these games. Trivia *Lab appears to walk on 2 legs like Tink and Clott plus all the other famous weevils although unlike them he is never seen wearing any sort of hat. *On halloween 2011 the book that said 'I AM WEEVIL' said 'I AM EVIL' *Labs Lab and Tycoon Island are the only places that can only be accsessed through the map. However, as of 2013 Tycoon Island has been removed. References *Bin Weevils Magazine *Bin Weevils.com Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Bin Weevils